


迪克·格雷森1100次的轮回与死亡

by Soramizu



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Brudick - Freeform, M/M, brucedick - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 迪克发现自己被困在死亡前三天里无限轮回，他拼命找出打破轮回的方法，并试图向布鲁斯表达自己的感情





	

迪克第二十五次在这个夜晚醒来，他没有全部拉上窗帘，柔和的月光洒了进来，他躺在自己的床上，枕边放着一本相册。  
他不想睡，就好像前二十四次一样，虽然他知道接下来会发生什么，但是他还是不想睡，于是他下了床，穿上一双袜子，悄无声息从房间里溜了出去。  
首先，现在是凌晨三点，布鲁斯会在七分钟后开车回到蝙蝠洞；阿尔弗雷德已经上床睡觉，除非有急事否则布鲁斯和达米安不会选择叫醒他；提姆在泰坦塔；杰森在折腾黑面具；芭芭拉在给布鲁斯进行远程协助——好极了，他对他们的行踪了如指掌。  
他有七分钟的时间。  
迪克悄悄奔向布鲁斯的卧室，他的时间不多，要珍惜，每一秒钟都那么珍贵。  
他这一次选择在布鲁斯的枕头上放一朵从桌上的花瓶里掐下来的玫瑰。说实话他知道这样太着急了，但是所有含蓄的办法他都试过了，没用，他只能试着打直球看看，不然三天后他又将重新再来第二十六个夜晚。  
第五十七个夜晚，迪克从自己的床上醒来，现在是凌晨三点，距离布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞还有七分钟。  
迪克有些绝望，好像是一个游戏卡关了，却死活也不让他退出也不让他跳过。他已经在这一天醒来五十七次，而他已经做了所有他能做的，他无能为力。  
他无法改变现实，他永远都会在这一天凌晨醒来，哪怕他直接告诉布鲁斯也无法改变，因为每一次都是新的开始。  
他知道自己何时会死，却不得不每三天就告诉一无所有的布鲁斯一次，他被困在了这段时间里，无法挣脱。

 

迪克·格雷森因为重度的颅脑损伤去世，这真的是令所有人都意料不到的。  
“我从没想过他会以这样的方式死去。”提姆说，“我们只不过是普通人。”  
布鲁斯在家族墓地里给迪克举办了盛大的葬礼，这是迪克第一百四十二次看到自己的葬礼，看到姑娘们在他的棺材前哭，看到布鲁斯用手挡住了自己的脸。  
说实话，现在布鲁斯在哭，他已经不在乎了，因为这一幕他看了太多次，甚至想快进，赶紧进入下一个三天的循环。  
在经历过了如此多次的循环后他已经放弃对布鲁斯有所表示了，讲道理，如果他是那种会在三天内就心甘情愿接受迪克的爱意的话，那他也不是他所认识的蝙蝠侠了，而即使成功一回也绝对只是一种安慰，不是布鲁斯的想法，更不用说三天后这一切又将清零，这不是他想要的。  
他尝试过第三天不去夜巡，但天亮之后他发现自己依然会死去，哪怕他只是躺在床上睡觉，或者是彻夜不眠。布鲁斯抱着他的身体一言不发，他知道那是他继曾经失去了杰森和达米安后的又一悲痛，他看见了太多次，以至于有一次他甚至在死前留个纸条安慰他，说我本以为你多少会习惯一点悲伤来临时的冲击，布鲁斯，我爱你。  
布鲁斯抱着他流下了眼泪，他以为迪克是自杀。  
迪克决定下一次的时候换个说法。

 

第三百次整的时候，迪克已经彻底放弃了挣扎。  
他试过什么都不做，他试过和布鲁斯袒露实情，他试过寻求正义联盟每一个人的帮助，到这没有用，三天后他就会死去，哪怕这个时候他正在正义联盟接受检查，他一次又一次的突然倒了下去，砸在地板上，死在布鲁斯怀里，或者检查台上，每一次都是死于令人匪夷所思的重度脑损伤。  
他的死亡似乎已经是无法更改的事实，无论如何，他最后都会死去，哪怕命运博士都不知道他身上到底发生了什么，对他的检查没有任何头绪。  
他很正常，普普通通一个格雷森，没有魔法，也没有神秘能量。最后他尝试在这三天里做一切他能做的事情，他坚持和蝙蝠侠一起去夜巡，去厨房帮阿尔弗雷德准备餐点，死皮赖脸把杰森叫回来吃饭，帮达米安遛狗和给蝙蝠牛刷毛，给提姆整理凌乱的房间。他和芭芭拉通了电话，问她最近过得怎么样。他还去了马戏团，看着大象，小丑，猴子们排练节目。  
无数个三天里他做着一些重复又不一样的事情，他还和沃利、罗伊一起吃了饭，去超市买谷物麦片，然后他在一天早上捧着麦片碗的时候流下了眼泪。  
有一次他算一算日子，只是三天三天的循环，他就已经在布鲁斯身边呆了三年了。无数个三天，他把更多的时间分给迪克·格雷森。而不是夜翼，做他想做的事情，说他想说的话，哪怕布鲁斯一头雾水不知道他在干什么，阿尔弗雷德会发现他偷偷掐了一朵玫瑰花。  
“我爱你，布鲁斯。”他对坐在蝙蝠电脑前还穿着蝙蝠侠衣服的男人说，“我很爱你。”  
他把玫瑰花放在控制台上，然后直挺挺地向后倒，再一次死去，留下一个惊慌不已的布鲁斯。他会给他办葬礼，会为他而悲痛，可能会认为那只是一种父子之间的爱，不会明白他从小就憧憬着蝙蝠侠高大的身影。  
他明白，毕竟这是他第一千次死去了。

 

每次都会有细节的不同，到时间太短，他见不到这些细节的不同之处。在这样度过了九年之后，扎塔娜偶然拜访了韦恩大宅，那是第三天的傍晚。  
“迪克的房间里好像有什么。”扎塔娜在经过迪克的房门时说，“有些奇怪的东西，需要我帮你们除掉吗？”  
布鲁斯看着迪克，迪克摇了摇头，但他又马上点了点头：“我们吃过晚餐再除掉他可以吗？”  
“可以。这些东西很奇怪，但是不凶险。”扎塔娜跟着他下了楼，拿起一块小甜饼，“阿尔弗雷德，我了终于能尝到布鲁斯赞不绝口的小甜饼了！”  
“十分荣幸，扎塔娜小姐。”老管家有些骄傲，“迪克少爷，你不也来吃一点吗？”  
接近零点的时候，扎塔娜进了迪克的房间，她也说不清这些无害但过于浓郁的东西是什么，但是她可以尝试使用一些魔法驱散它们，这不是很难。  
迪克和布鲁斯在门外站着，等待扎塔娜出来。迪克看了看走廊里的钟，还有五分钟就要零点了。  
“布鲁斯，”他说，“你知道吗，我从小就很爱你。”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯盯着迪克的房门，“你从小时候开始就经常在我身边叽叽喳喳地说。”  
“我爱你，布鲁斯。”迪克看着身边好大的男人，他感觉这大概是他最后一次看见布鲁斯了，“任何意义上的。”  
“迪克？”布鲁斯的注意被他吸引过来了，他觉察到了似乎有什么不对。  
“我爱你。”迪克倚在走廊的扶手上，对他露出一个最灿烂的笑容，“想吻你的那种爱你。”  
迪克的房门打开了，布鲁斯连忙上前探查情况，这时零点的钟声响了起来，大厅的大钟敲响第一下的时候，迪克的身体直挺挺朝栏杆后面翻去。  
扎塔娜在开门的一瞬间看到迪克的身体从二楼翻了下去，布鲁斯察觉到她的表情，立刻回头查看，但迪克已经翻下二楼，落在一楼的地面上，发出沉闷的扑通声。  
他依然在这一天死亡，死于脑损伤。  
布鲁斯一开始以为他是翻下二楼的自杀行为，因为这个高度对于迪克来说根本不是问题，但是他的脑损伤程度比从二楼掉下来的程度要重得多。  
葬礼还是开始了。  
布鲁斯胸前别着一朵白玫瑰，迪克的墓碑在杰森的旁边，上面刻着他的全名：理查德·约翰·格雷森，助手及挚友。  
葬礼的画面渐渐变成乳白色，迪克等了很久都没有再回到三天前的夜晚，他觉得差不多这种轮回已经结束了。  
他没有太伤感。无数个三个日夜，九年的时间，他对布鲁斯说了太多次自己的感情，以至于布鲁斯的回应于他来说已经不再那么重要了。  
他有了足够的回忆，和家人们的，和朋友们的，和布鲁斯的。有谁敢在哥谭的高空对蝙蝠侠说我爱你吗？有谁敢躲到哥谭宝贝的床上赖着不走对他说我爱你吗？有谁敢穿着夜翼的衣服对撞见他的记者说自己爱慕着布鲁斯·韦恩而造成第二天布鲁斯的电话被打到爆炸的吗？  
他做到了，无论多么荒诞的事情，他都做到了。  
他用了所有的方法告诉布鲁斯和这个世界，他爱他，哪怕三天后所有的一切都会回到起点，但这些记忆永远都属于他。  
迪克闭上眼睛，他的身体在死后一直轻飘飘的，他觉得他会这样一直轻飘飘下去。

 

迪克死于重度脑损伤，夜巡时他被一块铁板击中了头部，从高空跌落下去。没过几小时，医生就宣布了夜翼的脑死亡。  
布鲁斯给他办了葬礼，在他的家族墓地，在杰森的墓碑旁边，墓碑上刻着他的名字：理查德·约翰·格雷森，助手及挚友。  
“他提醒了我们，我们终究是普通人。”提姆说，“无论我们多强大。”  
葬礼结束后没有人愿意离开，最终阿尔弗雷德带着大家离开墓地，尽管达米安看起来很不情愿，布鲁斯也说让他们回去，明天再来。  
所有人走后，布鲁斯依然在那里站着一动不动，不知过了多久，他蹲下身，从口袋里掏出一只小巧的白色石雕知更鸟放在迪克的墓碑旁。  
“晚安，迪克。”  
他这么说，然后站起来，离开墓园。  
而也只有土地知道，知更鸟的底座下刻着挚爱这个词。


End file.
